primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Andariel
Andariel is the fourth demon, one of the Greater Devils, the creation of Zalgatoth as well as the third Ruler of Hell . Biography From the seven heads of Zalgatoth, Andariel as well as her twin and older siblings were created while the Primordial's body became the Siege of Hell . Andariel served for years as a servant of the Primordial Demons but, unknowingly to them, Belial and her twin siblings hoped one day, Hell could be ruled by them . During the Angelic-Demonic War, the three Primordial Demons were sealed in stones, there was, so, no rival for the Greater Devils to take the throne . When Lucifer falled and was thrown in Hell, Andariel and her siblings refused to give her the throne . Each Greater Devil was fought by Lucifer and his demons and trapped away : * Asmodan was locked in Hell's most protected prison * Belial was sealed in Treachery under the Lake Cocytus * Duriel was found by angels and locked in Heaven's Prison * Andariel was found by deities and locked in Olympus Due to that, Lucifer took the throne of Hell and thought about starting Apocalypse . Personnality Andariel is cold, mature and, like her older siblings, almost immune to her own concept, she, so, is almost immune to anguish and is not easily disturbed . She's extremely manipulative, she hates a few people but Diablo is definitely one of them as it was his fault if they losed the Angelic-Demonic War . Her worst fear is religion and locking as it was exactly her jail and torture . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Andariel is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by Archangels, by the other Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Andariel is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Andariel know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Andariel can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by their way. * Immortality: Andariel has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: She cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: She can conceal her presence from any individual weaker than herself and cannot be found unless she wants to. * Super Strength: Andariel possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Andariel can move objects or beings with her mind. * Teleportation: Andariel can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if she want to go on Hell, she can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill her. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Greater Devils. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Andariel. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill her as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill her if she is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: Her own's and siblings' weapons can kill her. Archangels Swords: Her former foes' weapons can kill her. Gallery Andariel (Emma Watson).jpg|Human Form Andariel (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Greater Devils Category:Archangels-Level Entities Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Secondary Villains Category:Females Category:Alives